1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower/bath seat assembly and more particularly pertains to converting between a deployed orientation for use and a collapsed orientation for storage, the converting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shower support systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, shower support systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a user while showering through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,403 issued Mar. 21, 2000 to Hargroder relates to a Shower/Tub Transfer Chair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,751 issued Mar. 4, 1997 to Baker relates to Shower Chair and Bathtub Transfer Assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,791 issued Nov. 23, 1982 to Thomas relates to a Folding Transfer Bench with Improved Roller and Arm Assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a Shower/bath seat assembly that allows for converting between a deployed orientation for use and a collapsed orientation for storage, the converting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the Shower/bath seat assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of converting between a deployed orientation for use and a collapsed orientation for storage, the converting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Shower/bath seat assembly which can be used for converting between a deployed orientation for use and a collapsed orientation for storage, the converting being done in a safe, convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.